There is a desire on the part of many consumers to use a “single-element” bulb in a three-way light fixture. For example, many ecologically-minded persons prefer to use the more efficient compact fluorescent bulbs in place of traditional wire filament incandescent bulbs. Three-way versions of compact fluorescent bulbs are difficult to find and expensive. In other cases, a consumer may wish to have only a single level of illumination from a lamp fitted with a three-way light socket.
A three-way socket has a common connection, usually all or part of the threaded portion of the base receptacle. Additionally, there are two connections in the bottom of the base designed to connect, respectively, a tip connection and a ring connection on the three-way bulb. In the off (or first) position of the power switch, no power is sent to any connection. In the second position, power is sent to the ring, thus making a powered connection through the lighting element to the common connection. In the third position, power is provided to the tip connection, and not to the ring, thus lighting a second element typically of higher power. In the fourth position, power is provided to both the ring and the tip, thus giving the combined light output of both the bulb-lighting elements.
A “single-element” (or one-way) bulb has no ring connection. A problem with using a single-way (one level of illumination) bulb in a three-way socket is that as the power switch is turned, the illumination pattern will be off-off-on-on rather than the desired off-on. This can be a nuisance.
What is needed is a simple, consumer-friendly device that will adapt a three-way light socket to operate a “single-element” bulb in the desired of-on configuration.